


Everything For Him

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He know he must to satisfy all Adel's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write another Takeru/Makoto thing, but I decided to gave them a break and wrote this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning for possible dubcon. This is not exactly dubcon but can be interpreted as that.

The things became boring after Adel killed Adonis. He obviously have job to do, but there’s nothing that can entertain him. Talking with his sister is boring, so he usually avoid that. He was starting to have some physical needs.

He already had decided he would bring Javelle back in order to defeat Alan. But he needed him for _something more_. Javelle was always there to satisfy both his and Alan’s needs, no matter how many or what are those needs, he always did a good job.

“Do you called me?” Javelle politely asked, walking towards Adel and revering.

“Yes.” Adel said, putting his hand on Javelle’s check. “I need you to do a favor to me…”

“Everything you want.”

Javelle closed his eyes and let Adel kiss his lips. Starting gentle but being roughly seconds later, reminding that gentle is something that Adel isn’t.

Adel took off his clothes while still kissing, they were something very useless for now.

“Give me a blowjob.” He whispered.

Orders are law, so Javelle did what he was ordered. Going down by his knees, he put Adel’s dick in his mouth, sucking softly, on the way his prince likes. Soon enough he was already moaning, catching some of Javelle’s hair.

“You are really good at this…”

The rare times when Adel is actually complementing Javelle’s actions is when he is sucking his dick. He is indeed good at that. He knows everything he must to do in order to please Adel, everything for _him_.

Even though that was wonderful, Adel have to stop. The true fun is just about to start. Javelle got up so Adel could be able to take off his clothes and appreciate his body. That soldier was really very hot. After a while looking at that body he finally laid Javelle down in the bed, in prone position, and picked some ropes in order to tie him up.

He tied up Javelle’s arms, with a sadistic look. Then he picked a lube and stroked his dick with it before finally entering inside Javelle. With no mercy, Adel was fucking him very hard. Javelle was making small moans while Adel was making quickly movements in and out him.

“Moan louder for me.” He whispered while fucking his soldier even harder.

As ordered, Javelle moaned more with every movement Adel made inside him. He didn’t asked for more, though. He know that he can’t ask for anything, the only who can do this is Adel. The prince started to make deeper movements, so Javelle could take every inch of Adel’s dick. That was such a pleasant feeling, Adel wanted more, so went faster and deeper inside Javelle.

Javelle still moaned loud, in the way his lord wanted him to do. Adel then picked a spanking paddle and started to hit Javelle’s butt with it. It was so good for him to punish someone while having so much pleasure. He had absolutely no mercy, he didn’t cared how much that could hurt Javelle; he always cared only with his own pleasure. So he stayed hitting Javelle’s but while feeling his orgasm coming.

Adel’s orgasm finally came, and he laid down in the bed. Untying Javelle’s ropes, he smiled, showing one of the rare times when he is being gentle.

“You are really good… as always.” Adel said as he stroked Javelle’s cheek.

“Everything in order to satisfy you.” Javelle knew about his job is satisfy the prince’s urges no matter how hard is to do it.

Everything for _him_.


End file.
